


(more than) a little terrifying

by roomtemperaturewater (the_blogger)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Advice, Babies, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blogger/pseuds/roomtemperaturewater
Summary: This morning has been a particularly weird one for Amy. Well, not exactly weird. More surprising, and good, really. But mostly terrifying. Not terrifying in a bad way, Amy thinks. Terrifying in the way that she has never experienced this situation before. Terrifying in the way that if she screws up she will not only possibly be screwing up her life, but the life of another person. A tiny person that is growing in her stomach.





	(more than) a little terrifying

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by literally every b99 writer I’m following on tumblr because all their writing is straight up gold. I really like Terry and Amy’s friendship which we don’t see as much of so here is this thing. I don't own anything b99. 
> 
> Unbeta’d. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Amy rings the doorbell to Terry and Sharon’s home on a late Sunday morning. She is steadily tapping her foot waiting for either Sharon or Terry to answer the door. This morning has been a particularly weird one for Amy. Well, not exactly weird. More surprising, and good, really. But mostly terrifying. Not terrifying in a bad way, Amy thinks. Terrifying in the way that she has never experienced this situation before. Terrifying in the way that if she screws up she will not only possibly be screwing up her life, but the life of another person. A tiny person that is growing in her stomach.

Amy lets out a shaky breath and continues her foot tapping.

Amy is pregnant with a baby. A tiny baby that is half her and half Jake. So tiny and vulnerable that if she messes up one thing--

She has not reached enough panic yet to even begin marking on the Santiago Panic Scale. She figures she’ll be there in a few months, or weeks, maybe hours.

Anyway.

She had taken home tests a week ago and made an appointment for this morning where it was confirmed that she was indeed, very pregnant.

_Very pregnant. Oh, boy. Or oh, girl? They will have to wait a few months for that._

Amy hears the sound of muffled footsteps and the next second the door is opening.

Sharon smiles and moves in order to let Amy inside her and Terry’s home. Amy gives her a shaky smile while she enters and starts ringing her hands together instead of foot tapping. _At least, she hasn’t started singing or hair braiding_ , Amy thinks. 

The first thing she sees when she enters is the twins watching television that is playing some kind of animated show. She looks past the living room and sees Terry in the kitchen with Ava in his arms.

Amy has never really noticed before but every time she comes to the Jeffords household it is filled with a warm and inviting feeling. It is never not filled with noise, which reminds Amy somewhat of her own childhood home. Although, the noise in her childhood home was much louder.

It was never dull or quiet (ever) which usually annoyed Amy to no end but later, when was moved out, missed immensely. She remembers her mother’s cooking and how whenever she came home she was hit with delicious smells. How her father would play in the backyard with them which ended in a game of cops and robbers (Amy and her father were always cops).

She wonders if her and Jake’s new(ish) apartment will ever feel that way. Warm and inviting with sounds of children playing and laughing.

She is pulled from her thoughts when she hears Sharon call for her. “Amy, do you want to sit?” Sharon asks as she gestures to the large family couch. When she finally sits, the twins jump on either side of her talking a mile a minute about school and future plans of becoming women engineer-slash-doctors-slash-presidents, and is where is Uncle Jake?

_Jake._

Oh god, she hasn’t told Jake, yet. Firstly, because she didn’t want to get his hopes up if the two tests, yes, she reined herself in (barely), were false positive. Secondly, after getting news of her bundle of joy she promptly freaked out. A lot. All the possibilities running through her head, she doesn’t even remember driving here until the next thing she knew she was in front of the Jefford's home. She realizes once again she only wants to talk to Jake.

Since she’s already here she might as well ask for some advice. It doesn’t have to technically be for her though.

“What brings you here, Amy?” Terry questions as he makes his way the the couch, with Ava still in his arms. She has grown into a smart and beautiful little toddler. She is walking efficiently now and has started to run, which is giving Terry and Sharon some trouble. Ava has also started speaking in semi-full sentences. She knows Jake is very proud and so is Amy. She wonders how it’ll feel when her own children make accomplishments. _Oh god._

“W-well, someone I know needs some advice,” Amy says, quickly. “You see, my brother and his girlfriend found out she’s pregnant, with their first child, and he asked me for advice,” Amy informed. “But, you know, I’ve never had children so I was hoping you would be able to help...my brother, that is,” Amy insisted. She looks away from the two parents and briefly looks to the television to which the twins have gone back to watching. She suspects if they were paying attention they would have figured out and called Amy on her lie. Terry and Sharon share a look but don’t say anything which Amy is extremely grateful for.

Sharon speaks up first. “Well, what specifically does your brother want to know?”

“Well, I guess, he’s just really nervous to mess up and he’s really freaking out,” Amy conceded. “He just needs some reassurance, I guess.”

Sharon then gives Terry a look and calls for the twins to come with her to the kitchen to let Daddy and Aunt Amy talk.

Once Sharon and the girls leave, the room is awkwardly silent. She listens to the television program and hears some kind of female protagonist. Amy can also hear movement in the kitchen.

Amy is about to try and break the silence but Terry finally opens his mouth. “Listen, Amy, I’m not going to pry about your supposed brother having a baby,” Terry says with a pointed look. Shoot. “But let me tell you something, I was absolutely terrified when Sharon first got pregnant, even before we found out we were having twins. I was scared to screw up. I mean, I had no idea what to do or how. The baby books helped but it was a whole new experience. One little thing could go wrong and my child’s life was ruined possibly forever.”

Amy feels a little nauseous, if she’s honest with herself, and not because of morning sickness.

“But,” Terry speaks up again. “Once the twins were born it was one of the greatest gifts I’ve ever received. And when this one was born,” he gestures to Ava, “it was another great gift I was blessed with.” Terry shifts Ava so she can stand (with support) on his knees and looks at Amy seriously. “Amy, I won't lie, it was scary but we took it one day at a time, and we had some great help,” Terry smiles, “And I think so far we’ve done pretty good."

Amy smiles at that. Cagney and Lacey are already talking about being successful engineer-slash-doctors-slash-presidents. And little Ava is the smartest toddler in the universe according to Terry (and, of course, Jake).

“If I know your brother and his girlfriend, I know that the baby will have some of the greatest parents ever,” Terry beams.

Amy breathes out a shaky breath and smiles. “Thanks, Sarge.” Terry gives her a look because Terry and her have both been promoted. Even though Amy is now the Sergeant of the precinct and Terry the new lieutenant he is still Sarge to her. “I feel better about this now,” Amy says, “I mean, for my giving good advice to my brother,” Amy blurts.

Amy goes to get up. She is eager to get home and share the news with her husband and father-to-be. As Terry walks her to the door she hugs him and little Ava. She tells Terry to say thank you to Sharon and for the girls to keep up with their goals of being the first engineer-doctor-presidents.

As Amy, heads to her car Terry calls out to her. “Amy, let me know if you and Jake need anything.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Sarge,” Amy calls back with a grin.

\---

The next day when Amy and Jake announce to the nine-nine that they are expecting Terry pretends to be surprised but is still just as excited.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I’ve ever posted on here. I’ve been going through so many hardships lately and I’m trying to channel that energy into writing. I’m feeling pretty lost and hopeless but writing this made me feel a little better. I’m actually working on another longer fic but I wanted to get something smaller out first. I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave kudos or comments!!! <3


End file.
